Bowser Joins DOOM
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: Bowser's back, and this time, he joins the most evil bad guy organization in Petropolis! Will The Perfect Partners and the Mario Bros. defeat the Koopa King and Diabolical Order Of Mayhem? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Snaptrap's New Plan

(A/N: Here it is! The sequel to my first T.U.F.F. Puppy-Mario crossover story, "A New Villain in Town"! Enjoy!)

(WARNING!: I do NOT own Mario, T.U.F.F. Puppy, nor any major or minor references mentioned in this fanfic, whatsoever. But, I DO own the fanfic.)

* * *

><p><strong>POKEMARIOFAN95 PRESENTS...<strong>

**A "MARIO" AND "T.U.F.F. PUPPY" CROSSOVER FANFIC**

**SEQUEL OF "A NEW VILLAIN IN TOWN", THE FIRST "MARIO-T.U.F.F. PUPPY" CROSSOVER FANFIC I'VE EVER MADE...**

**"BOWSER JOINS D.O.O.M."**

* * *

><p>It's been 3 months and 9 days since Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell defeated Bowser. Verminious Snaptrap and his merry men from the Diabolical Order Of Mayhem (D.O.O.M.) are doing a new plan to get rid of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force (T.U.F.F.) once and for all. But they're running out of ideas, until...<p>

[D.O.O.M. HQ]

Snaptrap: I need a plan to get rid of T.U.F.F. once and for all! Anyone got an idea?

Fransiscio: Nope.

Larry: Nope.

Ollie: Nothing in my mind right now...

The Mole: Nothing.

The Chameleon: Nothing at all.

Bird Brain: I may be mad genius, but nothing is ocurring in my brain.

Zippy: Nope.

Dr. Rabies: Uh-uh...

Madame Catasthrophe: Nothing.

Snaptrap: Oh, COME ON! Doesn't anyone thought of a good plan!

Francisco: Eh, how about we hire that dragon-turtle hybrid creature everyone was talking about? Bowser, if I remember his name correctly.

Snaptrap: You mean that guy who was destroying Petropolis, used a multi-colored ball with a weird logo on it to transform to a giant, invinsible monster and got beaten up by Dudley and Kitty real badly?

Fransisco: Yep, that's the one.

Snaptrap: That's the best idea I've heard all day! We can hire him to get revenge on T.U.F.F. once and for all! By the way, where is he?

Fransisco: Eh...

Fransisco then used a laptop to read information about Bowser.

Fransisco: ...someplace called the Mushroom Kingdom. Apparently, it's in another dimension.

Snaptrap: That's OK. Good thing Larry made that phone we can use to call other beings from other dimensions. I will never put Larry in the shark tank for inventing this baby!

So, Snaptrap started to call Bowser with the interdimensional phone.

Meanwhile, in the gloomiest part of the Mushroom Kingdom...

[Bowser's Castle]

Bowser: Let's see...what can I do to get rid of that boy dog and that girl cat once and for all?

Bowser's doing a plan, but not to get rid of the Mario Bros. This time, he's doing a plan to get rid of Dudley and Kitty.

Bowser: Hmm...If I do this and I do that...I think I'll get rid of those two! I'm a GENIUS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bowser Jr.: Hey, dad! What are you doing?

Bowser: Junior! What are you doing here? Don't you see I'm forming a new plan here?

Bowser Jr.: Sorry, dad. Just asking. Anyway, are you doing that plan for defeating Mario and Luigi?

Bowser: No, it's for my new archenemies.

Bowser Jr.: New archenemies? You mean those secret agents?

Bowser: Yes. Now, would you be so kind to leave? I want to be alone.

Bowser Jr.: Umm...OK.

As soon as Bowser Jr. left, the phone was ringing.

*RING RING* *RING RING*

Bowser: Grr...who's calling me now?

He picked up the phone.

Bowser: Bowser's Castle. Bowser speaking.

?: Are you Bowser?

Bowser: Yes. Who is this?

?: I'm Verminious Snaptrap. I'm a bad guy, just like you!

Bowser: Hmm...I can tell because of your voice. Anyway, what do you want?

Snaptrap: We heard that you got beaten up by two secret agents named Dudley and Kitty, right?

Bowser: Yes...

Snaptrap: Well, you want revenge on those two, right?

Bowser: Yes...

Snaptrap: Then join the Diabolical Order Of Mayhem! With you on our side, we can get revenge on those good-for-nothing secret agents! So, what do you say?

Bowser: Hmm...where is this organization that you mentioned?

Snaptrap: Petropolis!

Bowser: WHAT! In that city! When I went there the first time , I got beaten up by those stupid agents! Uh-uh, I'm not coming back there!

Snaptrap: Oh, come on! Those agents are also our enemies too!

Bowser: Really? Hmm...perhaps I'll join you.

Snaptrap: Really!

Bowser: Yes, but under one condition...*whisper whisper whisper*

Snaptrap: OK, then, if it makes you feel happy.

Bowser: Thank you.

Bowser hangs up the phone, went up to Bowser Jr. and said...

Bowser: Junior, guard the castle.

Bowser Jr.: Why dad?

Bowser: Because I'll be getting revenge on those agents...with a little help, but I'm not taking the Koopa Troopa this time.

Bowser Jr.: OK...

Thanks to a very convincing interdimensional call, Snaptrap convinced Bowser to join D.O.O.M. But what's that "condition" he whispered to Snaptrap? Find out in the next exciting part!

TO BE CONTINUED...

(A/N: Wow, Bowser changed his mind so quickly about joining the Diabolical Order of Mayhem, doesn't he? Anyway, Chapter 2 is up next!)


	2. Chapter 2: The Bad News

(A/N: Here it is! Chapter 2!)

Later...

[Mario's House]

Mario: Take-eh this!

Luigi: Take-eh that!

Game: GAME SET!

Mario: ...

Luigi: Yes!

Game: The winner is...Luigi!

Luigi: YES! I won! I finally beat you in the video game version of Super Smash Bros. Brawl! YES!

Mario: Congrants, bro. You finally beat me. But you still have over 9000 loses. You even lost in the real life Super Smash Bros. Brawl event.

Luigi: Maybe soon, I'll have over 9000 wins! In fact, plenty more than over 9000! I might even beat you in the next Super Smash Bros. event!

Mario: Rematch?

Luigi: You're on!

But just when they're about to start the match...

*door slams open*

Toadsworth: Mario! IT'S HORRIBLE!

Mario: Toadsworth? What are you doing here?

Luigi: Yeah. We're about to start a Super Smash Bros. Brawl match!

Toadsworth: I'm sorry, but I got horrible news! It might be obvious to both of you...THE PRINCESS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!

Mario: Again! Man, Bowser never gives up!

Toadsworth: I know! But this time, he brung a group of highly-intelligent real-world animals with him!

Mario: Weird. He didn't bring the Koopa Troopa this time?

Toasworth: No. Anyway, RESCUE THE PRINCESS!

Mario: Luigi, we're going to Bowser's Castle! And I won't take "no" for an answer!

Luigi: Aw, man...

After crossing all 7 worlds, they made it to World 8, the most gloomiest part of the Mushroom Kingdom. And so, they barged into Bowser's Castle...

[Bowser's Castle]

Mario: Bowser, I know you're here! Release the Princess, NOW!

Luigi: Yeah...what he said!

No response. They checked every room, every dungeon, even the roof. Until, they saw Bowser Jr. in his room, playing with a Nintendo 3DS. Then Mario grabbed him by the neck.

Mario: Where is she!

Bowser Jr.: *gasp*...Who...?

Mario: THE PRINCESS! Where is she! And where's your father!

Bowser Jr.: Let...*wheeze*...me...*gasp*...go...*wheeze*...first...*gasp*...please!

Mario let go of Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: My dad won't let me tell you where he is right now. But, just in case you guys will grab me by the neck again, I'll tell you anyway. He went off with some group called the Diabolical Order Of Mayhem. Said group has highly-intelligent real-world animals that are also bad guys, like me and my father. Him, with this group, haved managed to kidnap Princess Peach and took her to the group's secret base in a weird city named Petropolis.

Mario: Petropolis? Have I heard of this place before?

Luigi: Don't you remember, Mario? Bowser mentioned it in a news broadcast a month ago.

Mario: Oh yeah, now I remember. Anyway, we need to consult Professor E. Gadd for more info about the city. Anyway, so long-eh, Bowser Jr.!

Luigi: Bye-bye!

The Mario Bros. left the castle to go to E. Gadd's lab.

Bowser Jr.: Darn it! I should've never told them. Now my dad will kill me! But it's even better than being strangled and beaten up by the Mario Bros. Anyway, back to my game.

With a little help of Bowser Jr., the Mario Bros. will now plan another rescue attempt to save Peach, again. But now she's in Petropolis, and the Mario Bros. doesn't know about said city, so they're also going to need E. Gadd's help. Will they get the nesessary info to get there? Will they succeed on their rescue attempt? Will they defeat Bowser, Snaptrap and his men? We'll soon find out later in this spectacular story!

TO BE CONTINUED...

(A/N: For those of you guessers out there, the condition Bowser mentioned on his phone call with Snaptrap was that: he'll join D.O.O.M. if he and said bad guy organization kidnap Princess Peach. Yep, now that they got her, he's now part of said bad guy organization! Anyway, Chapter 3 is up next!)


	3. Chapter 3: Gathering Info

(A/N: Here's Chapter 3!)

Later, in D.O.O.M. HQ...

[D.O.O.M. HQ]

Peach: ZZZ...ZZZ...Z...Huh?

It looks like the Princess woke up, but she couldn't believe her eyes on what she's looking at right now.

?: Had a nice nap, Princess?

Peach: Bowser? Where am I...? And why I'm inside a cage!

Bowser: Isn't it obvious? I kidnapped you again.

Peach: Man, you never give up!

Bowser: And I never will! Not until you marry me!

Peach: In your dreams, turtleface.

Bowser: Meh, you won't marry me anyway...You make such a lonely Koopa like me sad...Anyway, good thing we're in a good place, where Mario and Luigi will NEVER find us! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Peach: Where are we anyway? A dungeon in your castle?

She looked around. She thought it looks like a dungeon from Bowser's Castle, until she saw big, green letters hanging on a wall atop of an exit.

Peach: What the heck is D.O.O.M.?

?: That stands for the Diabolical Order Of Mayhem!

The voice came from Snaptrap, who just entered the room.

Peach: Who are you?

Snaptrap: Who am I? Simply the most eeeeevil mind in all of Petropolis!

Peach: Can you at least tell me your name?

Snaptrap: I'm Verminious Snaptrap! Dirty rat, and leader of the Diabolical Order Of Mayhem! And this guy here, Bowser, joined us! All of us kidnapped you!

Peach: Wait, is this some sort of bay guy organization?

Bowser: Yes.

Peach: And all of you kiddnapped me?

Snaptrap: Yes.

Peach: And what the heck is Petropolis?

Bowser: *groan* I'll explain what's this city.

5 minutes of explaining later...

Bowser: So you get it?

Peach: Yes.

Bowser: Perfect! And now, since we're here, the Mario Bros. will NEVER find us!

Snaptrap: Who the heck are the Mario Bros.?

Bowser: ...I'll explain. *mumble*

Another 5 minutes of explaining later...

Bowser: So you get it?

Snaptrap: So, they're humans like the Princess, right?

Bowser: Yes. They're also kind of like short, so if you see them, make sure you give them a very deadly welcome, muhahahahaha...

Snaptrap: I can't believe they're also your archrivals.

Bowser: Of course they are! They've been, and always will be, my archrivals ever since the first time I kidnapped her!

Snaptrap: Really? When was the first time you kidnapped this human?

Bowser: Many years ago, ever since I was a wee toddler.

Snaptrap: And how many times did you kidnap her?

Bowser: ...Over 9000 times.

Snaptrap: WHAT, 9000!

Bowser: Yep. I want her to be my playmate at first. Then, I just want to marry her, but she keeps refusing me. Also, when it comes to kinapping the Princess, those stupid Mario Bros. always come in my way. They've beaten me over 9000 times and rescued the Princess over 9000 times. I also did the impossible, but they always find a way to beat the impossible.

Snaptrap: Holy cow! The same thing happened to me too. Dudley and Kitty beat me up the same number of times too, I also did the impossible as well, but without the "kidnapping the Princess" part, though I kidnapped a few people myself.

Bowser: Awesome! Well, we should leave the Princess here. I hope she doesn't find a way to get out of that cage.

The two villains left the room, leaving the Princess alone, praying for Mario to come to her rescue.

Speaking of Mario, meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom...

[Professor E. Gadd's Lab]

E. Gadd: That's it. One more turn on...this...screw...THERE! My new Poltergust is complete! YES!

Mario: Professor?

E. Gadd: Hmm? Mario?

He saw the Mario Bros. in his lab.

E. Gadd: Over here!

The Mario Bros. found him.

E. Gadd: Hey guys! Long time, no see!

Mario: Yep, a long time...

E. Gadd: Anyway, how can I be of assistance?

Mario: Well, we're here because need your help because Peach has been kidnapped again, and so...

E. Gadd: Kidnapped again? Wow, that Bowser never gives up! Anyway, where is she?

Mario: Well, I talked Bowser Jr. to tell me where she is. He told me that she's in a city named Petropolis...

E. Gadd: Petropolis? I think I read about that city. Petropolis is a city which has many highly-intelligent animals as its residents. It's a real world city, so I think that it's located in the U.S.A. And I know the Warp Pipe to take! Follow me, gentlemen!

Soon, they're in the Warp Pipe Fields.

[Warp Pipe Fields]

Mario: Are you sure this is the right Pipe?

E. Gadd: Positive. Now, here are you Game Boy Horrors.

-Mario and Luigi obtained Game Boy Horrors!

Mario: You're not coming with us?

E. Gadd: I can't. I have many more inventions to make. Anyway, good luck!

Mario: Thank you!

Luigi: Same here!

E. Gadd: Anytime, boys!

He left, back to his lab.

Mario: Well, let's-a go, Luigi!

Luigi: Okie, dokie! I hope this mission's easy...

E. Gadd can be very useful, huh? Will the Mario Bros. rescue the Princess? Find out later in this amazing story!

TO BE CONTINUED...

(A/N: Chapter 4 is up next! So don't go away!)


	4. Chapter 4: Rescuing Princess Peach

(A/N: Here's Chapter 4!)

Later, at T.U.F.F. HQ, Dudley and Kitty are bored because they haven't recieved any intel ever since they defeated Bowser. So now, they're playing a relaxing game of "Go Fish"...

[T.U.F.F. HQ]

Dudley: ...

Kitty: ...

Dudley: ...

Kitty: ...

Dudley: ...

Kitty: ...

Dudley: ...Got any threes?

Kitty: ...Go Fish.

Dudley: *bangs fist on table* DARN IT! =(

The Cheif *on speaker*: Agents Puppy and Katswell, report to my office immediatly!

5 seconds later...

*door slams open*

Kitty: What's the problem, Cheif?

The Chief: We've just recived intel that...

Dudley: Finally some intel! After 3 whole months! Now, I can relax and forget about the over 9000 loses I got for playing "Go Fish" with Kitty!

The Chief: O...K...Anyway, we've just recieved intel that D.O.O.M. is up to no good again. Somehow, they've got the dragon-turtle hybrid guy to join them...

Dudley: You mean Bowser?

The Cheif: So that's the guy's name.

Dudley: Yes. Also, Bowser has 8 kids and an army! How could he joined D.O.O.M.? Unless, he had other problems...

The Cheif: Anyway, Bowser joined them. Somehow, they've managed to kidnap a pretty-looking girl human.

Kitty: What does she look like?

The Cheif: Well, she wears a very pretty pink dress, has blond hair and wears a crown.

Dudley: Wait, did you say this human wears a very pretty pink dress, has blond hair and wears a crown?

The Cheif: Yes...

Dudley: That could mean...Princess Peach!

Kitty: Let me guess. Video games, right?

Dudley: Yep. Peach is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, where Bowser lives. Bowser kidnapped her a lot of times, ever since he's a kid. But the Mario Bros. always come to the rescue!

The Cheif: Who the heck are the Mario Bros.?

Dudley: They're humans, like the Princess, and they're also brothers. I'll explain the rest later. Right now, we have to save the Princess and defeat Bowser and D.O.O.M.! To the TUFF Mobile!

*ZOOM*

The Cheif: Dudley likes video games a lot, doesn't he?

Kitty: Yeah. He says that video games is like a hobby to him.

The Cheif: Anyway, go to the TUFFmobile with him. Good luck, you two.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Petropolis...

[Petropolis Main Street]

Mario: Wow, what a beautiful city, huh Luigi?

Luigi: Yeah. It's a shame that I didn't bring my camera. Anyway, did you find the Princess in your Game Boy Horror?

Mario: Yes. Good thing this device has a radar system.

Luigi: Well? What does it say?

Mario: Well, according to the radar, the Princess should be...behind this Dry Cleaners.

They approached the Dry Cleaners.

Luigi: Well, how are supposed to get inside?

Mario: Well, there's a door, but there's a sign that says "Sorry, we're closed, FOREVER".

Luigi: Weird. They should lease this place...unless.

Mario: Unless, what?

Luigi: Unless, this Dry Cleaners is no Dry Cleaners, but a gate to some secret lair or something.

Mario: Then, how are we supposed to open it?

Luigi: Leave it to me!

- Luigi used DynamicPunch!

- The gate shattered!

Mario: O_O Wow...nice bro.

Luigi: Thanks, bro!

Mario: You're welcome. Now, let's-a go in there and rescue the Princess!

Later...

[D.O.O.M. HQ]

Bowser: Well, the Mario Bros. didn't came here yet. Man, I can't believe this! This is awesome!

Snaptrap: Yeah, good for you. Now, time to form a plan to destroy Dudley and Kitty!

?: Freeze, Snaptrap!

Bowser: Huh?

Snaptrap: Wha...?

Bowser: Oh no...

Snaptrap: It's them...!

In front of them are everyone's favorite secret agents, Dudley and Kitty, with their laser guns pointed at them.

Dudley: Release the Princess now, Bowser!

Bowser: Man, you sound alot like Mario, now! Anyway, time to get revenge on you two! Care to do the honors, Snaptrap?

Snaptrap: With pleasure!

Bowser is about to unleash his fire breath, and Snptrap is about to shoot his laser gun, when suddenly, the Mario Bros. came from the base's exit, on the bottom of the big green letters that spelled D.O.O.M.

Mario: Release the Princess now, Bowser!

Bowser: Oh no! It's the Mario Bros.!

Snaptrap: Oh, so those are the Mario Bros.

Dudley: Wait, did you just say the Mario Bros.? THE Mario Bros.?

Dudley turned his head to the left. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Dudley: Are you two the Mario Bros.!

Mario: Yes, we are.

Dudley: OH MY GOD! I...I can't believe I met you guys in person! I'm your #1 fan! I play your video games all the time!

Mario: Oh cool. And you two must be the secret agents we heard about so much. Dudley and Kitty, correct?

Kitty: Yes, we are.

Dudley: Oh...oh...OH MY GOD! The Mario Bros., IN PERSON! =D

Mario: Anyway...release the Princess now, and no one gets hurt.

Bowser: In your dreams.

Snaptrap: Yeah, we'll never give the Princess to you!

Luigi: So what are you supposed to be? A more uglier version of Jerry Mouse?

Mario, Dudley and Kitty: *snicker* BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Snaptrap: Shut up! I'm not even that close to that stupid mouse! Besides, I'm a rat!

Luigi: Oh, OK then. Next time, I'll bring Tom here so he can hunt you down all the time. Beware of his traps, though.

Mario, Dudley and Kitty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Dudley: Oh my God! That's...so...FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Snaptrap: ENOUGH!

The laughter stopped.

Snaptrap: Anyway, time to finish you four!

Bowser: Yeah, so I can marry the Princess and rule the Mushroom Kingdom! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kitty: Here they come! Ready, Dudley?

Dudley: LET'S DO THIS!

Mario: Let's-a go!

Luigi: Okie dokie!

Snpatrap: Diabolical Order Of Mayhem, ATTACK!

Bowser: Mario, Luigi, Dudley and Kitty! You four will soon feel my wrath!

The big battle is about to begin! Who will win? Find out in the next exciting part!

TO BE CONTINUED...

(A/N: Up next...THE BIG BATTLE!)


	5. Chapter 5: The Big Battle

(A/N: The big battle is about to begin! So I hope you brought popcorn, because this'll be a GOOD fight!)

* * *

><p><strong>BOSS STAGE:<strong>

**DIABOLICAL ORDER OF MAYHEM (D.O.O.M.)**

**( ダイアボリカル ・ オーダー ・ オブ ・ メイヘム)**

* * *

><p>You are challenged by the Diabolical Order Of Mayhem (D.O.O.M.)!<p>

- Snaptrap, Francisco, Ollie and Larry entered the battlefield!

TURN 001:

- Kitty used Katrate Chop!

- It's super effective! 1465 damage to Snaptrap!

- Snaptrap endured the hit using his Focus Sash!

- Luigi used ThunderHand!

- It's super effective! 1346 damage to Francisco!

- Francisco became paralyzed (PAR)!

- Mario used Jump!

- 798 damage to Ollie!

- Snaptrap used Extendible-Arm-With-Boxing-Glove of DOOM!

- 765 damage to Luigi!

- Ollie used Laser Gun!

- 489 damage to Dudley!

- Larry used a Muffin!

- 321 damage to Mario!

- Dudley used Puppy Punch!

- It's super effective! Larry recieved mortal damage!

- Larry is defeated!

- Francisco is paralyzed! He can't move!

- The Chameleon entered the battlefield!

TURN 002:

- Kitty used Slash!

- Snaptrap recieved mortal damage!

- Snaptrap is defeated!

- Mario used Hammer!

- 856 damage to Ollie!

- Ollie became dizzy! Won't attack for 2 turns!

- The Chameleon used Transform!

- The Chameleon turned into Mario!

- Luigi used Jump!

- 850 damage to The Chameleon!

- Dudley used Orange Chicken!

- It's super effective! Ollie recieved mortal damage!

- Ollie is defeated!

- Francisco used Crunch!

- It's not very effective... 432 damage to Kitty!

- Bad Dog and Leather Teddy entered the battlefield!

TURN 003:

- Kitty used Cross Chop!

- A critical hit! 1278 damage to The Chameleon!

- Mario used FireBrand!

- 640 damage to Leather Teddy!

- Leather Teddy just got bruned (BRN)!

- The Chameleon used Hammer!

- 701 damage to Kitty!

- Kitty became dizzy! Won't attack for 2 turns!

- Luigi used ThunderHand!

- It's super effective! Francisco recieved mortal damage!

- Francisco is defeated!

- Mario used Jump!

- 876 damage to Bad Dog!

- Dudley used Puppy Punch!

- The Chameleon recieved mortal damage!

- The Chameleon is defeated!

- Bad Dog used Headbutt!

- 754 damage to Luigi!

- Leather Teddy used Bear Trap Attack!

- 765 damage to Dudley!

- Leather Teddy got hurt by his burn! 385 damage!

- Thug and Jack Rabbit entered the battlefield!

TURN 004:

- Kitty is dizzy and can't attack!

- Jack used Karate Chop!

- 789 damage to Luigi!

- Luigi used Refreshing Mushrooms!

- Kitty is no longer dizzy! All HP restored to all allies!

- Mario used Hammer!

- 765 damage to Bad Dog!

- Bad Dog became dizzy! Won't attack for 2 turns!

- Thug used Laser Gun!

- 456 damage to Luigi!

- Dudley used Peas With Broccolli!

- 675 damage to Leather Teddy!

- Bad Dog used Mega Punch!

- 654 damage to Mario!

- Leather Teddy used Bear Trap Attack!

- 976 damage to Kitty!

- Leather Teddy got hurt by his burn! 385 damage!

TURN 005:

- Kitty used Cross Chop!

- It's super effective! A critical hit! Thug recieved mortal damage!

- Thug is defeated!

- Jack used Cross Chop!

- 678 damage to Mario!

- Luigi used Hammer!

- A critical hit! 1174 damage to Jack!

- Jack became dizzy! Won't attack for 2 turns!

- Mario used DynamicPunch!

- 680 damage to Leather Teddy!

- Leather Teddy became confused!

- Dudley used Close Combat!

- It's super effective! Bad Dog recieved mortal damage!

- Bad Dog is defeated!

- Dudley's Defense harshly fell!

- Leather Teddy is confused!

- He hurt himself in his confusion! 401 damage!

- Leather Teddy recieved mortal damage from his burn!

- Leather Teddy is defeated!

- R.I.T.A., Snowflake and Slush entered the battlefield!

TURN 006:

- Kitty used Brick Break!

- It's super effective! 1345 damage to R.I.T.A.!

- Jack is dizzy and won't attack!

- Luigi used Jump!

- 676 damage to Snowflake!

- Mario used FireHand!

- It's super effective! 1453 damage to R.I.T.A.!

- Snowflake used Carrot Bomb!

- 714 damage to Dudley!

- Slush used Banjo Attack!

- 641 damage to Mario!

- Dudley used Puppy Punch!

- A critical hit! 713 damage to Jack!

- R.I.T.A. used Toaster Laser!

- 704 damage to Kitty!

TURN 007:

- Kitty used Karate Chop!

- It's super effective! A critical hit! R.I.T.A. recieved mortal damage!

- R.I.T.A. is defeated!

- Jack is dizzy and won't attack!

- Luigi used Refreshing Mushrooms!

- All HP restored to all allies!

- Mario used Jump!

- 2 hit combo! A critical hit! Jack recieved mortal damage!

- Jack is defeated!

- Snowflake used Headbutt!

- 654 damage to Kitty!

- Slush used Banjo Throw!

- 703 damage to Luigi!

- Dudley used Dog Pound!

- A critical hit! Snowflake and Slush recieved mortal damage!

- Snowflake and Slush are defeated!

- Mad Cow, Wild Turkey, Crazy Horse and Kung-Pow Chicken entered the battlefield!

TURN 008:

- Kitty used Katswell Kick!

- It's super effective! 1547 damage to Crazy Horse!

- Luigi used ThunderHand!

- It's super effective! 1321 damage to Wild Turkey!

- Mario used DynamicPunch!

- It's super effective! 1167 damage to Mad Cow!

- Mad Cow is confused!

- Kung-Pow Chicken used Close Combat!

- 723 damage to Kitty!

- Kung-Pow Chicken's Defense harshly fell!

- Crazy horse used Chainsaw Attack!

- 689 damage to Mario!

- Wild Turkey used Wild Peck!

- Multiple hits! It's super effective! 1345 total damage to Dudley!

- Dudley used Dog Pound!

- 678 damage to Crazy Horse and 712 damage to Kung-Pow Chicken!

- Mad Cow is confused!

- Mad Cow used Mad Headbutt!

- 834 damage to Luigi!

TURN 009:

- Kitty used Split Kick!

- It's super effective! A critical hit! 2134 damage to Mad Cow! 654 damage to Wild Turkey!

- Luigi used Power Jump!

- A critical hit! 1756 damage to Kung-Pow Chicken!

- Mario used Jump!

- Mad Cow recieved mortal damage!

- Mad Cow is defeated!

- Kung-Pow Chicken used Nunchuk Attack!

- 754 damage to Luigi!

- Crazy Horse used Crazy Beat-Up!

- A critical hit! 1492 damage to Dudley!

- Wild Turkey used Wild Peck!

- Multiple hits! 654 total damage to Mario!

- Dudley used Dog Pound!

- A critical hit! Crazy Horse and Kung-Pow Chicken recieved mortal damage!

- Crazy Horse and Kung Pow Chicken are defeated!

TURN 010:

- Kitty used Dragon Claw!

- Wild Turkey recieved mortal damage!

- Wild Turkey is defeated!

- Luigi used ThunderHand!

- But there was no target...

- Mario used FireBrand!

- But there was no target...

- Dudley used Puppy Punch!

- But there was no target...

- Bird Brain, Zippy, Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe entered the battlefield!

TURN 011:

- Kitty used Mega Punch!

- 654 damage to Bird Brain!

- Madame Ctastrophe used Brick Break!

- 632 damage to Mario!

- Luigi used ThunderHand!

- It's super effective! Zippy recieved mortal damage!

- Zippy is defeated!

- Mario used FireBrand!

- 713 damage to Bird Brain!

- Bird Brain used ThunderBird Sonic Cannon!

- 758 damage to Mario!

- Dudley used Headbutt!

- A critical hit! Bird Brain recieved mortal damage!

- Bird Brain is defeated!

- Dr. Rabies used Close Combat!

- 768 damage to Kitty!

- Dr. Rabies' Defense harshly fell!

TURN 012:

- Kitty used Hi Jump Kick!

- 743 damage to Madame Catastrophe!

- Madame Catastrophe used Crush Claw!

- 675 damage to Luigi!

- Luigi used Multi Jump!

- Multiple hits! 1321 damage to Madame Catastrophe!

- Mario used Refreshing Mushrooms!

- All HP restored to all allies!

- Dudley used Puppy Punch!

- A critical hit! Madame Catastrophe recieved mortal damage!

- Madame Catastrophe is defeated!

- Dr. Rabies used Mega Punch!

- 743 damage to Luigi!

TURN 013:

- Kitty used Karate Chop!

- A critical hit! 1754 damage to Dr. Rabies!

- Luigi used Jump!

- 532 damage to Dr. Rabies!

- Mario used Power Hammer!

- 754 damage to Dr. Rabies!

- Dudley used Karate Chop!

- Dr. Rabies recieved mortal damage!

- Dr. Rabies is defeated!

- The Mole entered the battlefield!

TURN 014:

- Kitty used Cross Chop!

- 856 damage to The Mole!

- Luigi used Hammer!

- 943 damage to The Mole!

- Mario used Jump!

- 978 damage to The Mole!

- Dudley used Headbutt!

- The Mole recieved mortal damage!

- The Mole is defeated!

- Bowser entered the battlefield!

Bowser: I can't believe you four made it this far. Now it's MY turn! Feel my wrath, you good-for-nothing dodos!

TURN 015:

- Kitty used Close Combat!

- A critical hit! 1245 damage to Bowser!

- Kitty's Defense harshly fell!

- Luigi used Power Jump!

- 765 damage to Bowser!

- Mario used Power Hammer!

- 843 damage to Bowser!

- Dudley used Puppy Punch!

- A critical hit! 1243 damage to Bowser!

- Bowser used Flame Breath!

- Multiple hits! 942 total damage to Kitty! 653 total damage to Luigi! 632 total damage to Mario! 765 total damage to Dudley!

TURN 016:

- Kitty used Crush Claw!

- 654 damage to Bowser!

- Luigi used Power Hammer!

- A critical hit! 1543 damage to Bowser!

- Mario used Power Jump!

- 2 hit combo! 1234 damage to Bowser!

- Dudley used Puppy Punch!

- A critical hit! 1435 damage to Bowser!

- Bowser used Mega Punch!

- 765 damage to Mario!

TURN 017:

- Kitty used Dragon Claw!

- It's super effective! 987 damage to Bowser!

- Luigi used Power Hammer!

- 745 damage to Bowser!

- Mario used Power Jump!

- 764 damage to Bowser!

- Dudley used Mega Kick!

- Bowser recieved mortal damage!

Bowser: NO! I can't believe I got beaten up badly again by my archrivals and a couple of highly-intelligent secret agent animals!

Mario: So long-eh, Bowser!

- Bowser is defeated!

- VICTORY!

RESULTS:

Mario: Luigi: Dudley: Kitty:  
>EXP.: +9999 EXP.: +9999 EXP.: +9999 EXP.: +9999<p>

Money GET: $999999 (Dudley and Kitty) and 9999 Coins (Mario and Luigi)

Item GET: - Full Restore X5 (Dudley and Kitty)  
>- Max Revive X5 (Dudley and Kitty)<br>- Refreshing Mushrooms X5 (Mario and Luigi)

MARIO LEVEL UP!

Lv.81

HP: 2145 + 54 = 2199  
>POW: 2087 + 32 = 2119<br>DEFENSE: 1976 + 21 = 1997  
>SPEED: 1665 + 43 = 1708<br>STACHE: 1765 + 37 = 1802

LUIGI LEVEL UP!

Lv.81

HP: 2034 + 32 = 2066  
>POW: 1965+ 26 = 1991<br>DEFENSE: 1743 + 54 = 1797  
>SPEED: 1854 + 34 = 1888<br>STACHE: 1721 + 23 = 1744

DUDLEY LEVEL UP!

Lv.81

HP: 2489 + 34 = 2523  
>ATTACK: 2140 + 34 = 2184<br>DEFENSE: 2392 + 43 = 2435  
>SPEED: 1421 + 47 = 1468<p>

KITTY LEVEL UP!

Lv. 81

HP: 2260 + 21 = 2281  
>ATTACK: 2019 + 32 = 2051<br>DEFENSE: 1495 + 51 = 1546  
>SPEED: 2110 + 43 = 2153<p>

The battle is over and our heroes won. What will happen next? The next part will answer the question!

TO BE CONTINUED...

(A/N: Longest chapter I've ever written, EVER! Yep, I've used every villain from the whole show to date, both major and minor (except for the background and random ones) and Bowser. They all joined D.O.O.M. (except for the background and random ones). Another thing, I didn't use the recent-shown villains because I made this fanfic before the new episodes from the "You Pick The Premires Week" special on Nickelodeon was made. Also, the Refreshing Mushroom (a combination of a Max Mushroom and a Refreshing Herb, can be used with multiple characters, like the Nuts and the Mushroom Drops from the Mario & Luigi RPG series) is an item I made up. It's more like a Mario version of the Full Restore from Pokemon, thank you very much. Anyway, up next is the conclusion!)


	6. Chapter 6: Mission Accomplished

(A/N: This is it! The conclusion! Enjoy!)

[D.O.O.M. HQ]

Luigi: Man what a battle!

Mario: Yeah, I know. And you two are not very bad fighters at all!

Dudley: Why, thank you!

Mario: You're welcome!

Dudley: Anyway, what are going to do with all these unconcious villains here?

Mario: Leave Bowser and the Princess to us. You guys do your job to do whatever you guys do with the villains you know.

Dudley: Um, we arrest them.

Luigi: Oh, so that's your job, right?

Dudley: Well, duh! We're secret agents.

Luigi: OK...

So the Mario Bros. rescued the Princess, brought Bowser back to the Warp Pipe he used, and the agents do what they always do: arrest the villains they know. And so, later that day...

[T.U.F.F. HQ]

The Cheif: Mario Bros., we are in you debt. We would like you two to join the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. With you two on our side, Petropolis is now protected even more from villainy!

Mario: Thanks for the offer, but we already have a job: protect the Mushroom Kingdom. And we don't need a secret agency's help.

The Cheif: Oh well, it's your decision. Anyways, thank you.

Mario: Anytime!

So the Mario Bros. summoned a Warp Pipe using a Warp Pipe Block.

Mario: It's been fun defeating bad guys with you guys, but we have to go! Anyways, I hope we cross paths again. Well, so long-eh!

Mario jumped in the Pipe. Luigi was about to jump in too, but before he could do that...

Luigi: You know? You two make a pretty good couple.

Dudley and Kitty: Eh...?

Luigi: Anyway, bye-bye!

Luigi jumped in the Warp Pipe and it sank in the ground.

Dudley: You know? I think Luigi made a point there.

Kitty: Well, Dudley, you know that we're obviously partners. But, you know what? I think that'll never happen. *starts walking away*

Dudley: Oh, come on! Maybe you do love me and you don't wanna confess it! I always save you from villains like The Chameleon and I always find a way to get us out of problems when we were captured by many villains! I'm telling you, I'm way better than Jack Rabbit and the cute water delivery guy!

While Kitty is ignoring what Dudley's saying, she went to the Snack Room.

Dudley *to the fourth wall*: Meh, she'll confess her love for me one day. Who knows? Maybe we might heve a future together. We might even get married and have a family, too! But for now, that'll just have to wait.

Well, that's it. Bowser and D.O.O.M. are once again defeated. But, there's still many challenges ahead for our heores. What will happen next? Will our favorite secret agents cross paths again with the Mario Bros. one day? All these questions will be answered real soon...

THE END

SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO:

-Butch Hartman (for creating T.U.F.F. Puppy)

-Nickelodeon (for airing T.U.F.F. Puppy)

-Billionfold Inc. (for creating T.U.F.F. Puppy)

-Shigeru Miyamoto (for creating the Mario series)

-Nintendo (for making my favorite games)

-GAME FREAK (for creating the Pokemon games, Pokemon references)

-Shigeki Morimoto (for creating Pokemon, Pokemon references)

-AlphaDream Corporation (Mario & Luigi series references)

-FunImation Productions (OVER 9000 meme, DragonBall Z)

-HUDSON (Mario Party DS reference, part 5 of story)

-My brain and ~mariomario64729 (for the ideas)

-And you (for reading)

(A/N: Well, I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! By the way, I agree with Luigi there, don't you think?)


End file.
